1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device and an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus equipped with an automatic document feeder (ADF), as the sheet conveying device, having a movable member. When located at a first position, the movable member functions as an upper cover that partially constitutes an exterior of the device. When located at a second position, the movable member functions as a sheet-supply tray for supporting a sheet that is conveyed.
The known ADF cooperates with a printer body to constitute a multifunction printer. The printer body includes a scanner unit and a recording unit. The scanner unit cooperates with the ADF to perform image reading and is available as a flatbed scanner. The recording unit forms an image on a recording medium.